Artnia
Artnia is a merchandising store and café in the Shinjuku district of Tokyo. Located outside of Square Enix's Shinjuku headquarters, near the Higashi-Shinjuku Subway Station, Artnia is the official store of Square Enix, replacing the original Square Enix Store, and specializes in merchandise and themed-foods based on some of the company's more prestigious videogame franchises. Layout Fancy Area The "Fancy Area" is an area within the café devoted to official Square Enix merchandise for visitors' purchase. Containing merchandise from Dragon Quest, Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts, the items on sale range from games and soundtracks to collectible dolls and keychains. Café and Bar The café and bar area takes up the majority of the café, with a reception bar and seating area with tables and chairs where customers can enjoy Final Fantasy-themed foods and drinks. The café serves many traditional drinks such as cappuccino and iced tea as well as their own original drinks such as the Potion.http://www.jp.square-enix.com/artnia/en/cafemenu.html ;Drinks Artnia Drink Cappuccino.jpg|Cappuccino Artnia Drink Potion.jpg|Potion artnia drink hi-potion.jpg|Hi-Potion Artnia drink Shiva.jpg|Shiva artnia drink ifrit.jpg|Ifrit artnia drink elixir.jpg|Elixir Artnia Drink Victor & Victoria.png|Victor & Victoria Artnia Drink Mephilia.png|Mephilia ;Food Artnia Strawberry Pancake.jpg|Strawberry Pancake artnia chocolate pancake.jpg|Chocolate Pancake artnia caramel pancake.jpg|Caramel Pancake Meteor_Pancakes_ArtniaCafe.jpg|Meteor Pancake artnia strawberry parfait.jpg|Aerith's Strawberry Parfait Buster-Sword-Sunday.png|Cloud's Chocolate Parfait Sephiroth_Artnia_Parfait.jpg|Sephiroth's Parfait Yuffie_Mint_Parfait_ArtniaCafe.jpg|Yuffie's Mint Parfait Official-FFVII-Compilation-Chocolates.jpg|Official FFVII chocolates. Artnia Praline à la Mode.png|Praline à la Mode Luxury Area Behind the café and bar is a small museum, designed entirely in black granite, called the "Luxury Area". Containing various glass display windows and pedestals, the museum showcases the latest high-end merchandise developed by Square Enix, ranging from jewelry and replicas from the companies various franchises, to articulated statues, cologne and artworks developed by the company's subsidiary branches. Within the center of the museum is a fountain containing a red crystal suspended within a waterfall. The waterfall falls into a pedestal holding a collection of Materia orbs of various colors. Gallery Artnia_logo.jpg| ArtniaPhoto2.JPG| ArtniaPhoto3.JPG| ArtniaPhoto4.JPG| ArtniaPhoto5.JPG| ArtniaPhoto6.jpg| ArtniaCafe_Menu1.jpg| ArtniaCafe_2.JPG| ArtniaCafe_Menu3.JPG| Artnia_Luxury_Area.jpg| Artnia1stAnniversary.jpg| Etymology Trivia *The cafe's business hours are 11:00-22:00. *The appearance of the Artnia building has been likened to a Slime monster from the company's Dragon Quest series. *As the original Square Enix Store shutdown on November 25th, 2012, Artnia officially opened its doors on December 22nd, 2012. To celebrate the opening of the new café, Artnia invited 504 guests to a private pre-opening preview of the cafe. *It is possible that the Luxury Area is based on the concept of the Materia Caves from Final Fantasy VII, much as the 2nd floor of the original Square Enix Store was based on the concept of the Northern Cave from the same game. *Alcohol is not served until after 5pm, at which time the café functions as an after-hours bar. *In one of the windows outside the café is a display containing a crystal chandelier, a suspended wall mirror and a candle lit dresser in front of a red curtain. Beside the dresser is a silhouetted figure of Rinoa Heartilly from Final Fantasy VIII in her "request pose" that she performed when asking for a dance with Squall Leonhart in the game. *The dining napkins are adorned with the 7th Heaven emblem from the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. External links *Official website *Location on Google Maps References Category:Locations